misfits_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Kelly Bailey
Kelly Bailey was a hard-as-nails chav with a softer side, Kelly gained the power of telepathy after the Storm which only made it worse for her self-concious attitude. On Christmas day, Kelly was the first of the gang to obtain a new power after selling their old ones to Seth, which only resulted in disaster. Now having the knowledge of a rocket scientist, to which she proudly proclaims, Kelly started a relationship with Seth and eventually convinced him to stop dealing powers for good. After the departure of Simon Bellamy and Alisha Daniels, Kelly and Seth traveled abroad against her community service where she decided to remain in Uganda indefinitely to defuse landmines. She was portrayed by Lauren Socha in the first three series of Misfits. Special Powers |-|Known Power= Technological Aptitude Kelly's new power of Technological Aptitude. In Series 3, Kelly has gained the power of technological Aptitude, though thus far she can seemingly only use it to design missiles and rockets, making her a literal Rocket Scientist, much to her own annoyance. This power seems difficult to control, as Kelly has remarked on her desire for a "handbook" to it. Her new power, however, has come in quite useful in some cases, as she has used it to fix Seth's car engine and turn off an alarm when breaking into Peter's flat. |-|Former Powers= Original Power: Telepathy Kelly's original power of Telepathy. The first to find out her power, Kelly discovered that she has telepathy. She hears the thoughts of others, including her dog and an infant. She can now hear what people think of her. Stereotypical first impressions aside, Kelly also has to deal with hearing people’s thoughts in the most intimate of moments. As well as the secrets those around her would rather keep hidden. With her telepathic ability, a habit of speaking before thinking results in exposing many of her fellow Misfits' secrets. Kelly sold her ability of telepathy to Seth. She later is seen buying another power. Reversed Power: Thought Verbalisation Kelly's former reversed ability of Thought Verbalisation (Inverse of Telepathy). When she took drugs at a party, Kelly's power was reversed. Instead of hearing other people's thoughts, she said any thought that came into her mind without her being able to control herself. Time Reversal Kelly's brief power of Time Reversal. In an alternate reality Kelly was given the ability of Time Reversal by Seth and used it to go back in time and stop Hitler from taking Friedrich's mobile phone and winning World War II. This meant when she returned to the current timeline she retained the memories and ability with no indication of retaining or having any other ability. She later returned the power to Seth, and sworn him that he won't give this power to anyone and regaining her ability of technopathy. Unlike when Curtis used this power, Kelly's control of it was similar to Friedrich's. Appearances Episodes Other ''Simon's Series 1 Films'' *"Stoner" *"Girl Talk" *"Area 51" *"I Spy" ''Series 2 Community Centre security footage'' *"Locker Inspection" *"Lock In" *"The Birthday Boy" *"Man Vs Machine" *"Ready, Steady, Roll!" *"Dinner Date" *"Last Supper" Category:Offical Characters Category:Misfits Gang Category:Females Category:Victims of Powers Category:Main Characters Category:Power Buyers Category:Series 1 Characters Category:Series 2 Characters Category:Series 3 Characters Category:Community Service Workers